Pense Em Mim
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Em alguns momentos de nossos dias, precisamos ter cuidado com o que falamos do contrário, podemos perder aqueles que mais amamos. Se não bastasse uma decepção para Saga, um vazio está prestes a se formar em seu peito, com apenas uma palavra errada. Saga x Kanon; Bian x Thétis. Drama, Romance, Yaoi.


**Pense Em Mim**

_-Talvez então você devesse sair com ele, já que a companhia é mais agradável!_

_-Você gosta de sair para tomar café com essa sua amiga do trabalho. Todo dia saem juntos, só falta convidá-la para ir para casa!_

_-Não parece que você ia se incomodar..._

_-Tem razão..._

Apoiou a testa com a mão direita enquanto o braço era apoiado ao cotovelo na escrivaninha. Entre os dedos, prendia no gesto, algumas mechas do cabelo preto, longo. Bufava ao tempo que rabiscava o seu caderno de anotações enquanto os olhos corriam distraidamente para o livro de advocacia que relia.

As palavras do instante da discussão não lhe saíam da cabeça, a todo momento rememorava alguma parte de ambos os discursos ou do próprio instante que o confrontava.

Tinha a noção que o motivo da briga era ainda mais tolo do que foi dito; o ciúme de ambos. Por mais que evitasse, o dia não havia sido bom para nenhum dos dois, o que acentuou o mal humor e a faísca para a briga.

Odiava cada rara situação do gênero que ocorresse em sua relação, pois sabia que Kanon era também muito ciumento, além de achar tolice provocar tal sentimento na pessoa que amava.

Saga havia perdido um caso no tribunal, que trabalhava há quase três meses inteiros e por uma jogada baixa do advogado rival, sua cliente perdeu algumas posses, como a guarda dos filhos.

Saiu de seu trabalho mais cedo e foi buscar o irmão _e_ namorado em seu trabalho quando descobriu que ele estava ausente, em um momento de folga em seu expediente. Também soube que ele havia saído com uma amiga com quem trabalhava.

Sabia que nada havia ocorrido entre os dois, mas a frustração e ciúme apenas falaram mais alto quando voltou para casa, sozinho, para aguardar o amado chegar.

A discussão naquele dia foi acentuada por um motivo tão idêntico quanto os próprios gêmeos e seus ciúmes intensos. Saga possuía um companheiro de trabalho com quem tinha bastante contato e Kanon não gostava dele.

Largou a caneta na mesa, sabendo que não conseguiria continuar a se concentrar. Há dias não falava com Kanon mais e ainda sentia-se bravo por ele ter saído naquela noite e não retornado. Abriu a gaveta ali na mesa e retirou um cartão.

"Os mais belos acompanhantes de _Omonia_, Athenas"

Recordou-se que Milo, um dos amigos de infância dos gêmeos, lhe deu esse pequeno cartão. Sabia que o escorpiano na época, solteiro e com bastante fome de sexo, usou desses serviços e acabou indicando a empresa, para ambos que acharam um absurdo.

Mas talvez nesse momento não fosse tão vaga a idéia. Kanon como é um homem belo, querido e desejado e sem saber onde ele estava, não era difícil – e doloroso – imaginar que ele estivesse nos braços de Thétis, a sua amiga de trabalho.

Levantou e foi até a o discreto bar que possuíam em seu pequeno apartamento nas ruas de _Keramikou_. Serviu-se de uma dose de _Ballantine's _com gelo, e com o cartão em mãos, pegou o telefone e ligou para a companhia.

Não queria ficar sozinho naquela noite, sentia-se solitário e Kanon, estava com outra pessoa.

As mãos foram ágeis para jogar a porção de água no rosto para poder se refrescar. Era início do inverno grego, mas esperava que a água lavasse as suas preocupações de sua face, também.

Saiu do banheiro e retornou ao luxuoso quarto do hotel em que se hospedava durante aqueles dias de briga recorrente. Havia pedido serviço de quarto e beliscava alguns camarões acompanhando com um copo de vinho _Sagrantino di Montefalco_.

Aquela estava sendo a sua única refeição do dia. Apenas o jantar. Não pensava em fome quando a sua situação com Saga era frágil naquele momento, e era só o que possuía em mente: ele. Em alguns momentos cogitava voltar para casa, ou ligar para ele, ou qualquer contato para que pudessem se resolver de uma vez por todas.

Mas ele estava furioso naquele dia. Pela boca de Saga, Kanon preferia Thétis à ele, e isso não havia sido gentil. O gêmeo mais novo sabia que nada e nem ninguém ficava entre ou à frente de _seu_ Saga.

A bebida desceu raspando a sua garganta diante os pensamentos, quando caiu em mente que tinha proferido palavras parecidas quando o seu ciúme gritou dentro de seu peito.

Pegou o celular, prestes a discar o atalho do número de casa. Mas hesitou, talvez fosse melhor esperarem mais um pouco, seria inevitável se verem novamente e sendo assim, seria melhor deixar o lado quente da briga esfriar mais um pouco.

Levantou da cama, guardando o aparelho, decidindo ir buscar poucas roupas em casa. Não queria comprar nada e àquela hora da noite, duvidava que encontraria lojas abertas.

Saga trabalharia no dia seguinte, com sorte poderia encontra-lo, descansando ou estudando. No fundo, sentia-se culpado pois ele havia lhe contado sobre o ocorrido e mais, Kanon testemunhou as noites em claro do amado buscando pela justiça de uma família.

**x.x.x**

Ainda tinha uma das chaves. Ao sair, levou-a consigo, e assim, não teria problemas para entrar em sua própria casa, em caso de Saga estar dormindo ou na pior das hipóteses, ausente. E pela pouca distância do hotel ao apartamento, foi a pé, chegando em poucos minutos.

Em gestos silenciosos, abriu a porta, entrando. Notou que o amado provavelmente não dormia, algumas luzes estavam ainda ligadas. –Sa...? – Sem receber resposta, continuou adentrando, normalmente para se aproximar do quarto. Abriu a porta, que estava encostada, chocando-se com o que viu.

-Saga... – Seu murmúrio saiu mais alto do que pensou que poderia proferir. Estava ali o seu gêmeo, com outro na cama.

Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo.

O mais velho tocava na cintura de seu amante, quando ouviu o seu nome. Os dedos ficaram firmes na pele do outro, igualmente em choque ao olhar o amado ali, em uma situação tensa e complicada. Não teve voz para responde-lo. O outro em seu colo apenas pausou os seus movimentos por conta da firmeza dos dedos que sentiu.

-Maninho... – Tentou murmurar para o mais novo, que no mesmo instante saiu da porta do quarto em direção a saída do apartamento. Com mais força de suas mãos, indicou ao outro que se levantasse. Pegou o seu robe e saiu atrás de Kanon.

-Kan, espera. – A cada passo, ele parecia mais longe. O coração pulava em medo, e a mão, esticada, tentava alcança-lo desesperadamente.

Quase corria em direção a porta. Sentia-se decepcionado, traído. Estavam brigados, mas esperava que ele sentisse a sua falta. Estava totalmente enganado.

-O que você quer, Saga? – Virou-se à ele. A voz era grossa, ríspida.

-O que veio fazer aqui...? – A voz do mais velho, ao contrário da outra, era baixa, culpada e meiga.

-Estupidamente eu vim achando que você sentia a minha falta. – Riu, inconformado.

-Eu sinto! – Segurou com força o braço do gêmeo, mas foi repelido do toque.

-Estou vendo. – Ironizou, saindo mais uma vez de casa.

O mais velho abraçou a si mesmo, em um desespero silencioso. Kanon queria voltar para si, mas errou, da pior maneira com o amado.

Depois, levou uma das mãos ao rosto, cobrindo-o.

-Não foi um bom momento. – Concluiu, o terceiro, vindo nu até a sala, com as suas peças em mãos. Sua voz era sutilmente grossa e sensual.

-É melhor ir embora. – Desfez de sua pose, para ir até a sua carteira, deixada na gaveta de uma mesinha na sala de estar. Buscou pelo dinheiro separado anteriormente, quando o requisitou. Virou-se para dar-lhe o dinheiro.

O rapaz apenas se cobriu com um longo sobretudo, pouco se desconfiaria que não estava vestido por debaixo dele. Pegou as notas, notando uma diferença de combinado. –Você me prometeu mais por eu concordar em ser chamado de Kanon.

Saga apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e tirou mais algumas notas, cobrindo o combinado, por fim, tirou um pouco mais. –Acho que é suficiente para o táxi. – Entregou as notas faltantes e o moreno deu um sorriso discreto, caminhando para a porta.

-Existem cliente e clientes. – Começou, já fora do apartamento. –Esse Kanon teria muita sorte. – Saga deu um pequeno riso.

-Por que?

-Você é bem romântico. É algo raro nos dias de hoje. – Não esperou por uma resposta, fechou a porta e chamou o elevador, indo embora.

Passou a língua por entre os lábios, pensativo. Mais uma nova briga com Kanon e dessa vez, possuía a certeza de que ele não retornaria aos seus braços.

**x.x.x**

Talvez se jogar à cama e chorar até o dia amanhecer fosse uma boa pedida, porém, a garrafa de vinho ainda ali, era tentadora. E não resistindo, sentou à beirada e não se demorou para sorver todo o conteúdo da garrafa.

Então assim cairia na cama.

-Porra de dor de cabeça!

-Kanon, você de ressaca, _de novo_? – A voz da loira foi em extremo pouco caso e deboche.

-Thétis, não enche a minha paciência. – Notou que era observado por ela, e isso lhe irritou ainda mais. –Em voz alta, por favor.

-Não é nada. Só estou pensando em você e nesse seu namoro.

-O que está pensando?

-Não é nada, Kanon. – Respondeu, mais séria. Servia um copo de água para ele, também. –Quer analgésico?

-Acho que não dispenso mais um. – Suspirou, para pegar a cartela que lhe foi oferecida.

-Só um mesmo. – Murmurou, preocupada. Então, o viu beber o conteúdo todo do copo, juntamente com o remédio, para Kanon se levantar. –Onde vai?

-Voltar para o hotel.

-O que o seu namorado fez não é tão grave assim...

-O peguei me traindo, Thétis. – Agora, a escorpiana olhava o amigo, chocada. Mas tornou a ficar pensativa.

Mordiscou o lábio inferior enquanto a olhava. Os pensamentos em sua cabeça eram muitos, e o silêncio era constante na conversa naquele momento. Não sabia o que fazer ou quando fazer, e tratando-se do que sentir, não fazia idéia. No fundo não conseguia odiar Saga, pois o que de fato sentia por ele, poucas eram as palavras para tantos sentimentos.

Acabou se aproximando dela por instinto, e sem a loira notar. Quando ela o fez, se assustou com o rosto de Kanon tão próximo ao seu. Apenas o olhou em tristeza, para dar um passo para trás.

-Eu tenho namorado, Kanon, você sabe disso. E o conhece. – O outro ficou rubro de vergonha pelo que iria fazer.

-Me perdoe... Eu... – Sua expressão denotava frustração e ao olhar o rosto dela e ver aquela tristeza pela sua situação, lhe fez fechar ainda mais o semblante.

-Não se vingue dele. Não é certo. Não no caso de vocês. Kanon... É tão feliz com ele... Em anos, é praticamente a primeira vez que o vejo triste. O que eu estava pensando agora é... Que o melhor seria se vocês dois sentassem e conversassem, pacientemente. Talvez... O seu namorado tenha se sentido inseguro... Não sei... Ou com medo de ter perdido você... – Fez uma pausa longa, perdida nas palavras. –O que quero dizer é que é para vocês dois se acertarem. Ciúmes é muito mal para uma relação. Você mesmo me disse que aquele dia não foi bom para ele...

Demorou para responder. As palavras eram absorvidas com atenção e assim, possibilidades do que fazer a seguir se desdobravam em sua cabeça. Ela possuía razão, e apenas intensificou o que tinha dentro de si.

Sabia que não haveria um amanhã sem Saga e que podiam continuar de onde indiretamente pararam.

-Você tem razão. Acho que eu exagerei... Não é mesmo...?

-Você é muito bobo. – Sorriu, carinhosa. E seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais quando ouviu a campainha de seu apartamento tocar. Foi quase saltitante atender.

Kanon deu um pequeno sorriso, mas voltou-se em seus pensamentos, embora seus olhos estavam focados no que acontecia naquele momento.

-Oi, amor! – A alegria era perceptível também em suas palavras. Abraçou Bian, seu namorado de longos cinco anos, em seu pescoço, em um gesto tão apaixonado que flexionou uma das pernas. Em resposta, foi abraçada em sua cintura e um longo selinho ocorreu.

-Boa noite, Kanon. – Disse o moreno assim que entrou. Ainda tinha Thétis em seus braços.

-Ei, cara. Como vai...? – A pergunta era automática, mas possuía afeição pelo outro, também tinha amizade.

-Estou ótimo... E- - Acabou sendo interrompido pela namorada.

-Kanon está entrando e saindo de uma fossa desnecessária. – Virou para o geminiano e lhe mostrou a língua. Bian riu divertido e encantado.

-Compreendo. Mas fica a dica, se é bom para você e as lembranças são ótimas, não deixa fugir.

-Odeio vocês, sabem disso, não é? – Em resposta, ambos riram.

-Amor, contou a novidade para ele?

-Novidade? – Kanon agora ficou focado e intrigado com o início da conversa. Bian ganhou um beijo demorado em sua face.

-Não, não contei. – Sorria, encantada.

O geminiano olhava de um para o outro, esperando a novidade. –E então? É casamento? – Sugeriu.

-A minha sereia está grávida. – Bian proferiu, bastante orgulhoso. A loira sorriu não só pelo acontecimento que não lhe saía da cabeça, mas também pela forma carinhosa como era chamada.

Por fim, Kanon sorriu, abertamente. –Sério? Nossa, parabéns! Por isso que ela anda bonitinha. Dizem que as grávidas ficam mais bonitas. – Não perdeu a oportunidade para debochar da amiga. –Eu deveria dizer coitada da criança, mas hoje não. – Acabou por rir, e o casal fez o mesmo. –Estava na hora.

Kanon sorriu um pouco mais. Pela notícia e pela esperança dentro de si.

**x.x.x**

Pausou o filme ao escutar a campainha tocar. Não esperava visitas, mas esperava que fosse o seu gêmeo. Apesar de quer era uma possibilidade remota, Kanon lhe odiava e possuía a chave de casa. Jogou os cabelos para trás quando abriu a porta, sem certificar-se de quem era. Olhou surpreso ao ver que de fato era o amado ali.

-Está... Ocupado? – Quis dizer "acompanhado", mas não veio para que causar mais briga entre os dois.

-Entra... – Pediu, em um sussurro, dando-lhe espaço, para depois balançar a cabeça em negativo para a pergunta.

-Podemos conversar? – Indagou, ainda mais perto da porta.

-... Sim. – Desviou o olhar, para suspirar. Ansioso pela presença dele e de desejar que reatassem novamente. –Senta, a casa é sua também. – Em resposta, silêncio, mas um balançar de cabeça.

O mais novo se jogou em um canto do sofá e olhou para a TV. –O que assistia? – Tentou puxar assunto.

Saga acompanhou e sentou do lado oposto ao dele, agora, sem tirar os olhos do irmão. –O remake do Fantasma da Ópera. – Um favorito seu e Kanon tinha noção de que o amado costumava assisti-lo quando estava melancólico.

-Saga... Sabe quem está grávida...? – Disse, cauteloso. Notando que ele lhe olhava, não deu pausas. –A Thétis. – Suspirou triste, pois viu o gêmeo engolir seco e desviar o olhar.

-Quem é o pai? – Foi bem sugestivo na pergunta.

-O Bian, namorado dela. – Saga tornou a olhá-lo e Kanon deu um sorriso imperceptível.

-Kan... – Começou, agora, cedendo. Mostrava-se _desesperado_. –Eu sei que não acredita em mim, pelo que houve... Mas Kan... Me...

O mais velho foi interrompido por um beijo. Um selinho bem demorado.

-... Desculpe. – Finalizou quando o mais novo separou as bocas. Mas nesse breve espaço, tomou o rosto dele entre as mãos e selou as bocas novamente, coagindo Kanon se deitar ao sofá, enquanto fazia o mesmo, por cima dele.

-Sa... Eu perdoo você. – Seus braços envolviam o pescoço dele. – Eu amo tanto você.

-Eu também te amo... Estava... Sofrendo tanto sem você.

-Somos dois então. – O mais novo respondeu, com os rostos bem próximos, fechou os olhos segundos depois e sorriu. –Estamos juntos agora.

"_Pense em mim, pense em mim com carinho_

_Quando nos despedirmos._

_Lembre-se de mim de vez em quando._

_Por favor, prometa que irá tentar_

_Quando achar aquilo que tanto deseja_

_Venha buscar o seu coração e fique livre._

_E se achar um momento, pense um pouco em mim"._

**x.x.x**

**Notas:** Um alívio para mim, voltar a escrever depois de um bom tempo. Tenho consciência de que tenho histórias em aberto e que prometi outras mais, mas andei com a criatividade um pouco em baixa. Às vezes com boas idéias, mas tudo bagunçado. Ia estender essa um pouco mais, mas achei melhor deixar essa cena romântica, que combina tanto com eles. Assim como também não esqueci das minhas contas no e no Nyah!

Créditos da capa à devida autora. Não editei nem nada. Saint Seiya não me pertence. Fanfic dedicada ao Kanon sublime

Crédito do título e da letra no fim: Think Of Me – Andrew Lloyd Webber.


End file.
